Vidalia VaVoom
Vidalia VaVoom is a main character in Contact and a recurring character in Rewritten ''and ''Justice. In terms of the series narrative, Vidalia is a town gossip and socialite. She is the daughter of the richest man in Toontown and heiress to his estate. After failing to win election to the Mayorship of Toontown, she became Councillor from Toontown Central after a politicla scandal. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Vidalia VaVoom made her first appearance in "The Last Laff" whilst in her human form in Fantasyland. She was gossiping with her friend, Clarabelle Cow, and the shopkeeper of the Emporium when the Esmeralda fortune telling machine levitated and delivered the message asking if anyone had seen the entrance to a portal to a Toon world. Vidalia paid it no heed and continued to gossip with her friends. In "Remembrance," while in Fantasyland, she hosted frequent lavish parties at her home in VaVoom manor. Her family is very wealthy and she is the heiress to her father, Vavaroo VaVoom's, fortune. Her parties are emulent of The Great Gatsby. In "Irenic," she returned with the rest of the Toons to Toontown. In "Snatched," after Detective Lima was kidanpped and taken inside Sellbot Headquarters, Vidalia and Clarabelle told everyone in town, earning the ire of Eileen Irenic and Constance Miller. She continued gossiping after Soggy Bottom was kidnapped too. ''Justice'' Vidalia returned in "Aftershock" when she and Clarabelle Cow were tasked with calling up all the Toons in Toontown to spread the word of the coordinated strike on Cog headquarters. During the strike, Vidalia sat at home with Clarabelle and had tea, depicted in "Out in the Darkness." She resides in Glamor Grove on Toontown Central, an opulent city block. Vidalia becomes disgusted with herself for not being a member of the Toon Resistance and fighting, and thus resolves to join. Clarabelle attempts to talk her out of it, but Vidalia is steadfast. Vidalia's efforts to get involved eventually led her to run for the Mayorship of Toontown. Despite being viewed as a perennial candidate, her popularity earned her a spot on the final ballot against Constance Miller. A hardfought campaign culminated on Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus" with Vidalia losing by a large margin to Constance. In "Trouble," Vidalia was shocked at the accusations leveled against Constance Miller in regards to the Oak Street tunnel collapse. She was even more horrified at Clarabelle's smear campaign launched by phone. Vidalia offered consolement to Constance, who was grateful. Her empathy later led to her being appointed to succeed Mortimer Myles as Councillor after his involvement in the scandal was revealed. Vidalia was sworn in as the 68th Councillor from Toontown Central at the Inauguration. In "Edicts of War," Vidalia attended an impromptu Toon Council meeting in which the treachery of Ahab Ishmael was detailed, and the potential location of Bossbot HQ was unearthed. In "The Last Cow," Vidalia was horrified to learn of Clarabelle's treachery and immediately sought out Constance and Eileen Irenic to profess her own innocence. She realized that the only reason Clarabelle would betray the Toons would be if the Cogs had offered her the chance to have children of her own, which in fact they did. Vidalia was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. She went sad during the battle and returned to the playground to recover. She was selected for the mission to prove to Toons that she was on their side and not Clarabelle's. Vidalia testified against Clarabelle in "Brawl of the Bossbots" and calmly depicted Clarabelle's life through her eyes. However, the Cogs had her testimony thrown out due to it being subjective in nature. Vidalia was horrified and emphatically begged Clarabelle to withdraw her case. When that failed, she screamed at her and called her a bitch, before declaring before the court that she hates Clarabelle. Clarabelle was unmoved. When Clarabelle was convicted in "By a Preponderance," Vidalia spat on her. She then joined the Toon Resistance in an attack on Lawbot HQ. ''Contact'' Vidalia returned in "They Came From the North." She joined the rest of the Toon Council, Toon Patrol, and Eileen Irenic in interrogating the six Cartonians who arrived in Toontown by ship in the beginning of the episode. The Toon Council two days later ("Equinox") spoke with Doctor about his experiences as a Tog in Bossbot Headquarters. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, with Vidalia being one of five to vote against. The motion was tabled. Another petition was put before the Council in "Countdown," this time from other neighborhoods pressing the Council for a house arrest program. Vidalia joined Slate Oldman and Ichabod Irving in favor, but the petition was denied 3-3. Vidalia met with Banker Bob Barker to discuss a forthcoming economic crisis. After a presentation from Bob, the petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" when mounting financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Vidalia and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. As the scientists developed the rain in "This Too Shall Pass," Vidalia went to Lawbot Headquarters on a mission to personally kill Clarabelle. However, she ended up finding Eileen mid-conversation with Flippy Flopper. Feeling guilt over her interactions with him in the first season, especially her gossipping, she apologized and thanked Flippy for all he had done for Toontown. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Vidalia fought the Cogs in Toontown Central as the rain fell. She and Constance ran to Alice Carver's aid after the District Attorney attempted to re-kidnap her. Alice was saved, and the Deluge successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Vidalia VaVoom's name is taken verbatim from her Toontown counterpart, though the origin of that name is unknown. Trivia *The NPC Vidalia VaVoom owns a shop in the Brrrgh called the Snow Bunny Ski Shop. Originally, this shop was to be owned by Vidalia. However, when the second season began and Vidalia's role expanded, producers decided to locate Vidalia in Toontown Central. Her character does not own a shop. She is instead a resident of Toontown's largest mansion and heiress to her father's fortune. *The VaVoom fortune is derived from one of Vidalia's ancestors, who invented the transport network. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Horses Category:Justice Characters Category:Toon Council Category:Contact Characters Category:Main Characters